wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Logo Variations: Walt Disney Pictures
'Cinderella (1988, Walt Disney Home Video):' the castle and text are tinted blue. 'Mary Poppins (1964, 2013 Blu-Ray):' the trailer for the 2013 blu ray has the 2011 logo in a city backdrop. 'Honey I shrunk the Kids (1989)' the castle, text, arc and background are tinted blue. 'Oliver and Company (1988)' all the releses (except for 2013 and 2018), the logo is brighter. 'Ducktales The Movie: Treasure of the lost map (1990)' after the flash, scrooge mcduck, hewy, dewy and Louie sings the tune. 'The rescuers down under (1990)' the logo's fanfare is out of sync and the logo is darker. 'a Goofy movie (1995)' the castle, text and the glowing arc fades out leaving the background. then, the background turns to a sky and we see the opening. 'Toy Story (1995)' the pixar variant (on the 2009 3D rerelese, the pixar logo is used instead), the logo fades to the opening shot (the one with the pixar variant the logo zooms when it's formed). 'That darn cat (1997)' after the flash, a goanimate FX sound (Cat) is heard meowing to the notes. I'll be home for christmas (1998) Christmas lights (which is flashing) is on the arc. Tarzan (1999), fantasia 2000 (2000) and Tarzan 2 (2005) after the flash, the logo is superimposed in the opening theme of the movie, and when it's completed, it fades out. Inspector Gadget (1999) and Inspector Gadget 2 (2005) the logo is an invention and things come out of the castle. on the 1st film, it deslams itself to the opening credits and the opening theme is used. on the 2nd film, it uses the 1985 theme. Resess: schools out (2001) the logo plays normal, but the flash has a big bump on top. it reveals characters from the film on the arc. they are playing the last notes. also, the music is reochestered. Alantis: The Lost Empire (2001) the logo starts black. then we see steel with the already formed logo. light from the water forms the arc. the princess daries (2001) the flash has a bump (ala recess variant), the fanfare is reochestered. the flash that draws the curved line is pure white. the castle and pictures text is blue-gray. the background is a little lighter shade of blue. Monsters inc (2001) the opening logo has the pixar variant with only the arc forming. the normal logo is shown at the end with closing music playing over it. the country bears (2002) the normal 1990 logo plays, but after, the logo is on a wood background. Lilo and Stitch (2002) opening logo: the logo is on a black background. the flash that draws the curved line is green and has a pulsing effect. the logo turns cgi and a ufo beam comes. the logo slides up then the ufo beam dissapears. a deleted scene from the DVD: the logo is white on a gray background. the walt disney text is in ailen language which then switches to english. Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) the logo plays normal, but pixie dust falls from the curved line. a yellow glowing ball replaces the flash that draws the curve line and flies around and zooms out to reveal it's in a cloud. the camera pans around as the logo dissapears. the opening titles begin. Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) it starts with the blue background from the normal disney logo. fireworks start and the castle fades in. the fireworks dissapears. then, we see the walt disney text from the logo writes itself. pictures fades in like the normal logo then the arc forms like the normal logo. when it's finished, the logo dissapears (not the castle) the castle changes into the one from the opening title. thee background changes into sky blue. clouds then appear. Treasure Planet (2002) this variant is seen at the opening and closing. same as the monsters inc variant, but the variation is the 1990 logo. snow dogs (2002) after the curved live draws, the logo turns icy and starts to snow. the jungle book 2 (2003) the background is a cloth in the same color as the same blue background from the normal logo. when it's formed, the logo fades away and the color changes into orange to see fire for the start of the movie. Piglet's big movie (2003) the logo plays normal, but the curvel line is pink (hence the movie's title (piglet's big movie) because piglet is pink). stitch the movie (2003) the logo plays normal, but when it's formed, it dissoves into the space background from the opening scene. Freaky Friday (2003) the logo animates normal, but when it's formed, it fades into the page with the normal logo. the opening begins. The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) opening: on a black background, 10 lines come in and form the castle followed by letters come in one by one at the left. the logo flashes red and blue. the curvel draeing (blue) forms. it dissapears be moving to the right closing: same as above, but already formed, the red and blue lights are ommited and after the curved line, the logo fades out. 101 dalmatians 2: Patches london adventure (2003) same as the that darn cat variant, but dogs are singing the melody instead of the GoAnimate FX Sound. george of the jungle 2 (2003) the logo plays as normal, but after the arc forms, george comes swinging on vines and heads to the castle. the castle falls down to reveal the arc has a gap. The Haunted Mantion (2003) on a cloudy background, the same mantion from the film builds itself peice by peice. clouds form the disney text then pictures fades in and the arc goes normal. lorenzo (2004) on a black background, we see a black castle made of neon signs with the black disney text aslo made of a neon sign with pictures text in black as a neon sign and the curved line as a neon sign that's black. we aslo see a black oval line. the neon castle then turns on the lines one-by-one from the top to bottom. the oval then glows then stops glowing to make the walt disny text light up. the pcitures text lights up. then, the arc lights up completing the logo. it then zooms out to reveal a resterant from the film's opening. The Princess Daries 2 (2004) same as the Princess daries variant, but the huge bump on the flash is removed. Home On the Range (2004) Opening on a paper-like background, we see the castle and text from a stamp and lands from the background. then, it creates the brown logo without the arc. the stamp goes away. then, the curved line gets drawn on the arc and burns itself to reveal the dessert for the opening theme of the film. Closing: the same background used for the credits, the already formed logo in black fades in and out to end the movie. Teacher's pet (2004) the castle is just a solid castle with a drawing. when it's formed, we zoom to the arc to the opening titles of the movie. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) on a red background, dots (which form a tree) cut in. we zoom out to reveal we are in an oramint, as the usual logo animates inside. after the flash, the tree disapears. the castle, "PICTURES" and the arc is red. we then pan down to start the program. Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) when the logo is formed, the background changes to a sky, the arc and text fades away, and the castle changes to cloud form. we then pan down to start the program (unlike the variant mentioned above). Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) the ball of light is gone, the castle segments appear one-by-one and starts from bottom-to-top, the flag flashes, the logo is on a black background, the arc have a palsing effect, and it glitches. Ice Princess (2005) the flashlight logo is blue with ice coming out of it. Chicken Little (2005) Opening the Pixar Variant is strangly used, except instead of wat disney forming, it zooms back and goes in place and the flash is gone. aslo, the castle zooms in from the flag. the castle is diffrent. it animates on a cloud background and "PICTURES" is in white. Closing the 1990 logo is on a black background. Brother Bear II (2006) the birds fly out of the castle. Leroey and Stitch (2006) Same as Stitch! The Movie, but the logo goes hyprodrive. The Shaggy Dog (2006) the music is the same on The Princess Diaries. the castle turns to a doghouse from the film. The Wild (2006) Last film to use the flashlight logo. In the darkness, the particle makes its usual way above the castle while in voice-over Samson the lion is about to tell his son Ryan a story. Suddenly, as Ryan tells Samson he already heard his story a billion times it stops and rushes back. Then as the conversation repeats,it tries again, makes 2/3 of the distance, and rushes back again. Next time, the conversation occurs again and the particle is being drawn back by a hand. For the fourth time, the particle (and thus, Samson) finally succeeds, and the logo turns into the sun. The text is in 3-D, made of stone, and has some acacia trees surrounding the castle. the closing has the same logo, but is shortened and the trees are gone. the logo doesn't turn to the sun. The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) Last Movie with the 1990 logo. the logo fades to the opening. The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2007) first movie with a logo variation that has the 2006 logo. when it fully forms, the logo zooms out to reveal a snowglobe. santa shakes the snowglobe. the logo snows and we zoom to the logo. then, it fades to the opening. Enchanted (2007) It is originally made for this movie. The sparkles that surround the text disappear as the last note of the music hits. Then, as the opening music starts, the camera zooms forward past the text to the castle into a room in the top middle of it. Presto (2008, Wall-e Short Film) First Short to have a variant of the Disney logo. the logo is still and in the style of Old Films. Bedtime Stories (2008) this logo turns to a pop up book. Beverly Hills Chihuwawa (2008) this logo segues to the opening titles. High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) segues to the title. Race to Witch Mountain (2009) the logo turns dark and the castle turns to the witch mountain from the opening. we zoom to start the opening. Jonas Brothers: the 3D Experience (2009) a rock version of the theme is heard. Alice in Wonderland (2010) first Disney Remake to have a variant of the walt disney logo since Enchanted. the logo is dark and segues to the opening. Tron 2: Legacy (2010) the logo is animating diffrently and formed by a grid. Mars Need Moms (2011) At the end, the sky turns red. Prom (2011) At the end, we see the logo in a locker with the text from the 1985 logo and stars representing the pinpoint. the fanfare is now rock at the end. Winnie the Pooh (2011) The river is alittle yellow. you can't see the Variant, like Honey: I Shrunk the Kids, it just looks Normal that you can't see the variant. Pirates of the Carribenion: On Stranger tides (2011) First Variant with the 2011 variant of the 2006 logo. Starts with the blue fog with the sky background panning down tinted blue. We see a pirate flag instead of a disney flag. mermaids are seen in the water. At the end, the logo is still, tinted blue. John Carter (2012) Same as Mars needs moms, but the sky is red the whole time, the whole thing is red, but the text, and the variant is the 2011 logo. Frankinwennie (2012) The theme is reorchistered, which changes to a halloween note. at the end, the logo turns b and w with a Moon seen in the sky. The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) The logo fades to white and it fades to the opening. At the End of Wreck it Ralph (2013) and Ralph Break the Internet (2018) SoonCategory:Logo Variations Category:Disney